mfbeybladefandomcom-20200213-history
Dx Xiang Wang
Appearance Da Xiang has long dark hair with yellow highlights on the side. He has large, green eyes and fair skin. His build is slim and compact with an evident musculature that most likely comes from his martial arts style training. Over a red, white lined shirt is a high collared, white sleeveless coat with yellow fur trim. A pair of loose white pants end just above his ankles. On his arms is a pair of black, red and yellow fingerless gloves that come up to his elbows. A pair of dark blue and gray Chinese martial art shoes complete Da Xiang's clothing. Personality Da Xiang seems to have a rather polite, calm but intense manner. He is also quite serious. Among his team, he has a lot of respect within his team, particularily from Chi-Yun. He usually acts as if he was the leader of the Wang Fu Zhong team. History Beyblade: Metal Masters China's Finest Da Xiang Wang was born and raised in the Beylin Temple, having trained for most his life from childhood he has become China's best Blader. He now leads the Beylin Temple and China's Team in the World Championships: Big Bang Bladers. His team is set to face Japan's in the first round, during his training he is met by Mei-Mei and Chi-yun who introduce him to the team. Da Xiang's efforts are successful as his complements to Gingka allow for Da to successfully challenge him to a match. During most of the battle he just takes intel on Gingka's attack abilities, but after long he pressures Gingka into using his special move; Starbooster Attack. Before Da Xiang is able to see its destructive power, Masamune see's through his plan and launches his bey to stop the match. Da Xiang decides to take this chance to learn as much about Gingka Hagane; the famous champion of Battle Bladers and the leader of Japan's Representative Team. He allows he and his partner Masamune to undergo several training exercises, Da Xiang only using this to test Gingka's skills and brown nose him. Having been discovered, Da Xiang recalls his bey and bids Japan's team GanGan Galaxy good luck in China. During GanGan Galaxy's exploration of China, Masamune discovers Wang Hu Zhong's third member; Chao Xin. Masamune challenges him but he refuses, to Da Xiang's disliking to where he forces Chao Xin to battle Masamune. During their match Da Xiang puts the pressure on Chao Xin, who is able to win. But even in victory Da Xiang feels that Chao Xin got lucky and it was not good enough. Soon after, the first round began and Chao Xin was decided to be in the first match with Masamune, who had been training nonstop. Da Xiang is surprised to see that his skills have improved, providing a challenge to Chao Xin during their match. In the end Da Xiang views Chao Xin's defeat but is happy to see that Chao Xin has finally learned from it and now his team does not have to fret victory. Instead Da Xiang encourages Chi-yun to do well against Tsubasa, who he is eager to battle anyway. Chi-yun promises not to lose and goes into battle. Da Xiang is somewhat disappointed at how Chi-yun takes the battle, using several taunts to enrage Tsubasa and eventually causes Tsubasa to bring out a strange dark power that self destructs himself, handing Wang Hu Zhong to win. Responsibility of Beylin Temple With one win and one loss, Da Xiang heads into battle to face Gingka but before, he for warns Gingka about how his drive to win is far superior to Gingka's and how he has much more riding on his shoulders. Gingka is somewhat discouraged by Da Xiang's words but still goes into battle. Confident that he can overpower Gingka, Da Xiang decides to go on the attack and puts Gingka and his Pegasus under extreme pressure. The crowd starts to make Gingka question himself when the chant Wang Hu Zhong, while Da Xiang takes in the moment. Gingka figures in an attack battle that he can win and begins to turn the match around until Da Xiang decides to use his most famous move, confident that Pegasus will never break The Solid Iron Wall. During the opening clashes of the match, Da Xiang gains an early lead using his Rock Zurafa's amazing rubber wings to take in all of Gingka's attacks. Gingka decides to try something different, using his special move and finally allowing Da Xiang to view his attack. Impressed for the most part, Da Xiang is still easily able to counter with his own special move and believes firmly that Rock Zurafa cannot lose to Pegasus' power. Planning to simply outlast Gingka, Da Xiang's Zurafa is completley protected, having the advantage in stamina and the strength to repel Pegasus with the Solid Iron Wall. In desperation, Gingka continues to attack with no chance of breaking Da Xiang's defensive stance. Even as Gingka continues to try, Da Xiang simply explains how the Solid Iron Wall cannot be broken by Gingka's strength as like he said before, his drive is not nearly enough to face 4000 Years of tradition. Getting cocky, Da Xiang decides to try and end the battle with an attack but Gingka finds his own drive, all the bladers he left in Japan are behind him and helping him to counterattack. Gingka begins to counter attack, able to push back Zurafa's special move and break through it's defence. Da Xiang challenges Gingka's drive to take on his own and battles back to protect Beylin Temple's honor. Da Xiang is able to send Gingka's Pegasus flying but Gingka decides to make on final effort with his Starbooster Attack. Refusing to lose, Da Xiang prepares to counter with own special move; Crushing Blast. But Gingka's drive is able to overcome Da Xiang's overbearing confidence in his temple and breaks through Da Xiang and his Zurafa, winning the match for GanGan Galaxy. Da Xiang feels that he is dealt a crushing defeat, having failed his temple and his Team by losing. But he is the only one to feel this way and is soon reassured by Chao Xin to build a new legacy and weigh it all on him and his friends. This allows Da Xiang to cheer up and congratulate Team Gan Gan Galaxy, igniting he and Gingka's friendship. After the match, the team begins new training and even Chao Xin participates by joining Beylin Temple. Da Xiang decides to see Team GanGan Galaxy off at the airport in order to encourage Gingka and his team not to lose. Supporting a New Legacy In the third round of Big Bang Bladers, several teams are eligible to compete for a Wild Card Spot in the consolation tournament. This Wild Card spot will allow the team to re-enter Big Bang Bladers. Da Xiang and his team jump at the chance and join the consolation Tournament. They win several matches and during a broadcast, Da Xiang openly challenges Gingka, telling him that his team will be victorious. After hearing about the Festival of Warriors in Europe, Team Wang Hu Zhong travel to Spain to meet with GanGan Galaxy who were defeated by the European Team, Excalibur in an unofficial team matchup. Surprised by the arrival of their old foes turned new friends, GanGan Galaxy are vigorously trained by Da Xiang in the art of teamwork. At the end of their training, once again Da Xiang and his team challenge them to a battle. They decide on two tag team match-ups where Mei-Mei and Chi-Yun face Tsubasa and Yu while Da Xiang and Chao Xin face Gingka and Masamune. Da Xiang and Chao Xin show the fruits of their labor, able to easily outclass Gingka and Masamune in teamwork. But thanks to Da Xiang's training, Team Wang Hu Zhong is able to come through in the end and end the matches in a tie. After successfully helping their friends, Wang Hu Zhong continues to battle for the Wild Card Spot. They sucessfully do so after overcoming teams such as Arab's Team Desert Blaze and Russia's Team Lovushka. Wang Hu Zhong is entered in the A-Block Semi-Finals against Team Excalibur. Da Xiang leads his team into battle, deciding that it is best for Chao Xin and Mei-Mei to battle against the infamous Tag Team Masters; Sophie and Wales. Unfortunately for them even that match up is no match for Konzern's Twin Jewels. After losing the first match, Chi-yun swears to defeat Excalibur's Muscle; Klaus. The two battle and Chi-yun is surprised by his strength but does not worry. But soon enough Klaus is able to overpower and defeat Chi-yun's Lacerta. Disappointed in himself, Chi-yun is depressed over his loss but Da Xiang is not phased because he knows his team tried their hardest, but is disappointed that he himself did not get a chance to battle. Da Xiang along with the rest of his team support GanGan Galaxies matches, raising enough money to attend all except their semi final in Brazil. Da Xiang and his team are extremely supportive during their match against Excalibur where Gingka and his teammates are able to win, just as they promised to Wang Hu Zhong. During GanGan Galaxy's appearance in America before their battle with Team Star Breaker, Team Wang Hu Zhong along with several other of Gingka's friends have a friendly battle Royal to decide who will fill Tsubasa and Yu's place due to their injuries sustained from battling a powerful Blader known as Damian Hart. Da Xiang takes upperhand against Kenta until all of them unleash their special moves where the battle is interrupted by Gingka's father; Ryo dressed as Phoenix. Hikaru then tells all of them that no one can participate since they were already in the tournament. For Bladers Everywhere GanGan Galaxy faces against Team Star Breaker of America in the finals of Big Bang Bladers. Da Xiang and Wang Hu Zhong support them from the stands, taking notice when an individual known as Ryuga takes the place of Tsubasa in the second round. In the third and final match between the teams Gingka is supported by all the true Bladers of the world to defeat "The Chosen One"; Damian Hart and does just that. With victory in hand, GanGan Galaxy celebrates victory but at first they are alone until Wang Hu Zhong show up to help congratulate them. They celebrate by having fun splashing each other with soda pop until they are interrupted by the American Team and company. But they don't come to celebrate, instead the announce a new weapon known as the Spiral Force which would be powered by the potential of Beyblade unlocked by the Hades inc. arrangement System. Refusing to allow Ziggurat to use beys a research tool to power a weapon Da Xiang, Gingka and all their friends prepare to take Hades down. Da Xiang teams up with Masamune to battle Argo Garcia and Julian Konzern who have decided to join Ziggurat's cause. Da Xiang supports Masamune in battling against Argo but are both pushed back into a trap with Julian's special move waiting. Before they are hit, both Da Xiang and Masamune are saved by Nile of the African team which causes Julian and Argo to retreat. Seeking help, Gingka leads everyone to his father who refuses to allow them to pursue the spiral force. But with Hikaru's help they are able to continue their pursuit after making a game plan to storm Hades City, the home base of Hades Incorporated. They arrive only to be assaulted by Hades forces led by the Garcias, who unleash a flurry of attacks that separates everyone from each other. Team Wang Hu Zhong must now work together to face Enzo Garcia and his many HD Beybladers, but it is not long before they find that Hades City is moving! Kyoya Tategami clears a path for everyone to head for Hades City which prepares to take off into the air as a floating fortress for the Spiral Force. But Wang Hu Zhong is soon surrounded by an Army of Bladers while heading for the City. Da Xiang prepares to battle his way out with his team, but instead they haul him onto the floating city, leaving them behind so he may continue. Already on board, Gingka remains trying to board while Argo holds him off. Da Xiang is amazed to see that Tsubasa and Yu return with Madoka to save him as they all board Hades City together. Passing on the Spirit Leaving his team behind, Da Xiang continues to move forward with his new allies to fight for Beybladers everywhere against the tyranny known as Hades. Da Xiang and the others battle their way against HD Bladers throughout the city, heading towards the Hades Tower which is was the primary plan. They arrive only to be intercepted by who Da Xiang refers to as Hades pet monkey; Julian Konzern. Sophie and Wales insist on holding Julian back while the rest enter the tower, but Da Xiang already knows that they will fall in battle and decides to remain behind. Da Xiang was unable to battle Julian in their teams match-up and is eager to battle him. Da Xiang watches as Julian betrays his former allies and crushes them in battle, disappointed with Julian's actions Da Xiang reveals himself to Julian in order to stop him from intercepting the remaining allies who must take down the Spiral Force.Da Xiang openly confronts Julian about being a dishonorable Blader while Julian plans to dethrone Da Xiang of his title as the Pride of Beylin Temple so he will have nothing left like Julian. Without anymore words their battle begins, where Da Xiang is surprised to see that Julian's destroyer can clash through Zurafa's defense with ease. But Da Xiang counters after having a taste of Julian's strength by utilizing his Zurafa's rubber wings and counterattacking with an attack of his own. They both obviously have a mutual respect for each other's talents, Da Xiang does not underestimate Julian as he knows the battle is not over yet. Interested to see that Julian's bey spirit has not left him completely he reignites the battle by matching Julian's strength in a battle of defense types, Sophie and Wales note that this is fueled by Da Xiang's intense spirit. But even after been given a challenge, Da Xiang realizes that Julian is still not the man he wished to battle. With this Julian decides to turn the match around by activating the eyes of Medusa which turn Zurafa to stone. Da Xiang is not discouraged as he knows has to use his sense to feel the flow of everything in the world, and uses this to escape Julian's trap with Zurafa's flowing dash. Da Xiang begins to take the battle back into his own hands as Julian fears defeat. Refusing to give in, Julian makes his move by activating his special move; Gravity Brave. This is expected to defeat Da Xiang but by using the secret 4000 old technique, Solid Iron Wall Da Xiang is able to defend and discourage Julian further. Julian comments about how Da Xiang was much like Julian used to be, but Da Xiang takes this as an insult and assaults Julian, seemingly finishing him off. Da Xiang tells Julian that Beyblade is about the passion and is not a tool to gain control of the world as Julian once thought. Da Xiang believes that beyblade is the world and he has worked too hard to let people like Julian and Ziggurat ruin it, dissapointed in Julian Da Xiang prepares to end it. Julian nearly allows him to until Sophie and Wales are able to convince Julian that Da Xiang is right, true power comes from getting back up and fighting with Honor. Julian follows Da Xiang's advice, picks himself up and prepares to make a new Excalibur as Da Xiang and his friends have made a new legacy for Beylin. Happy to see that Julian is back on his feet, he begins to battle the man he is now the man he's always wanted to battle. Julian plans to defeat Da Xiang as his first accomplishment with his new Excalibur, but Da Xiang refuses to lose the battle he's waited so long for. Da Xiang charges his spirit to the max and releases his final attack against Julian's. When it's all said and done, Da Xiang is victorious. Da Xiang successfully passed what he learned from his loss to Gingka onto Julian who is able to pick himself up after defeat. Happy to see Julian's recovery, Da Xiang decides to remain behind with Excalibur, leaving Gingka and his allies to take down the Spiral Force. His hopes come to light as Gingka and his friends defeat Faust and destroy the Spiral Force, saving the Beyblade World. Beyblade: Metal Fury Seeking the Legends Some time after returning to the Beylin Temple from America, Da Xiang and his team are contacted by Gingka Hagane. Gingka believes that Da Xiang is possibly one of the Legendary Bladers chosen by the Star Fragment. Da Xiang finds that he is not what Gingka believes him to be due to the fact that his Rock Zurafa did not evolve, where as Legendary Bladers Beyblades do evolve. After agreeing to join the tournament, Gingka and Da Xiang are confronted by a mysterious figure by the name of Johannes. Johannes believes that the Legend Blader is a sleeper among Beylin's finest. And because Johannes had such disrespect for the temple itself, Da Xiang accepts his challenge over Gingka. Da Xiang and his team hear rumors of Beylin expellees being attacked by a mysterious figure. Believing that this figure could be a Legend Blader, Da Xiang contacts Gingka and invites him to China. Once arrived, Gingka is informed by Da Xiang that a Tag Battle Tournament will take place soon and the Legendary Blader in China will surely be attending it. Da Xiang proves to be more then a match for Johannes until Johannes shows off his Bey's special abilities. Although Da Xiang struggles, he is able to gain the edge of Johannes. After nearly delivering a final blow, Da Xiang is shocked to find that Johannes retreats. Johannes had seen the peak of Da Xiang's power and although he is skilled, it was clear that he was not a legendary blader. Da Xiang takes offense from the remark but Johannes runs away, Da Xiang is encouraged by Gingka and teammates that he still may well be a Legendary Blader. He's surprised that altough Yuki is a Legendary Blader, he is quite unskilled in battle. Chi-yun makes several comments, but Da Xiang decides to watch closley. Towards the end of their match, Yuki begins to work with Gingka and they are able to pull out a win over Chao Xin and Mei Mei. After days pass, the ToRyumon (Tag Team) Tournament begins. Da Xiang and Chi-yun easily dominate their first round opponents by using their special moves in unison. This allows them to move on to round two and spectate the remaining first round matches. Da Xiang unfortunatley is unable to spot a "Crimson Flash" which is the sign of the next legendary blader. Instead he takes interest in Chao Xin and Mei-Mei's match against Gingka and Yuki. In the second round, Da Xiang and Chi-yun easily defeat the Shisen-Butow team and move on to the next round. Gingka and Yuki also move along easily but Kyoya and Benkei are faced with Johannes and his partner Motti. Da XIang watches as Kyoya eventually defeats Johannes by unlocking his true legend blader power. In the final match of the second round, the mysterious Bao-Aguma team uses a Crimson Flash to win, revealing that one of the two is the Legendary Blader that the group has been searching for. But Da Xiang also recognizes that the two are decendents of the Beylin Fist; an exiled group from the Beylin Temple. Bao and Aguma are the names of the two decendents, Bao proclaims that the Beylin Fist will win and showcase their superiority to the Beylin Temple, Da XIang challenges his claim and promises to stop them. Da Xiang and Chi-yun are then paired in the Semi-Finals against Gingka and Yuki. Da XIang is glad that he is able to battle Gingka once more after his defeat in the World Championships. The battle begins and along with Chi-yun, Da Xiang dominates his opponents from the start. Gingka and Yuki are unable to keep up with the tag team work of Da Xiang and Chi-yun, as they use combination attacks through the roles of attacking and defending. Eventually Gingka and Yuki are left wide open when the two both use the roles of defence, and then the two would attack with a joint special move with offensive roles, nearly defeating their opponents. Feeling that he and Chi-yun must deal with the Beylin Fist, Da Xiang prepares to finish Gingka and Yuki and move on to defeating the exiles. He joins Chi-yun in attacking Anubius who's able to hold them both long enough for Gingka to unlock Pegasus' full potential, freeing from Da Xiang's trap. Gingka attacks with his Legendary power in the form of a new special move which Da Xiang and Chi-yun are unable to counter, leaving them ultimatley defeated by the duo of Legendary Bladers. Gingka and Yuki finnaly come together with a divide and conquer tactic to seperate Da Xiang and Chi-yun. Da Xiang gracefully takes on Gingka but is surprised by his Pegasus' new found powers. Da Xiang is able to battle back against Gingka's endless barrage of different mode changes for his Pegasus, making it difficult for the Beylin Temple blader to keep up with the variables. Despite Pegasus' power, Da Xiang is able to match it blow for blow and even gain the upper hand by traping Pegasus physically within the stadium. Da Xiang is honored to have been able to aid Gingka in unlocking Pegasus' power, but is dissappointed in his defeat. He then entrusts the defeat of the Beylin Fists to the Legendary Bladers, hoping either Gingka's team or Kyoya's team will be able to defeat them. Da Xiang and others are shocked to find out during Kyoya's match against the Beylin Fist, that Aguma is actually the Legendary Blader of the two. Aguma revealed himself by defeating Kyoya and Benkei in nearly one move. Synopsis Anime Manga Beyblades *Rock Giraffe R145WB:: is Da Xiang's Beyblade in the manga and anime. Beast/Finishing Moves : is the beast inside Da Xiang Wang's Beyblade. :Raging Hurricane Waves: , He first used this attack in Episode 58 (anime) :Extremely Tender Violence Wang Da Xiang's second finishing move is , he first used this attack in Chapter 24 (manga) :Strong Arm Smash: Wang Da Xiang's third finishing move is ,he first used this attack in episode 58(ainme) Trivia *He looks a bit like Masamune. *Even though his bey is called "Giraffe" it's beast looks more like a Dragon. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Team Wang Hu Zhong Category:The Top Ten Category:Beyblade: Metal Masters Category:Main Characters Category:Beyblade: Metal Fury